1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-medium management apparatus, a recording-medium management method, a program having a function of managing a recording medium, and a computer-readable program storage medium for storing the program, in which a predetermined item is requested to be input when data recorded in a recording medium is played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to a recent development in the information industry, software recorded in recording media, such as optical discs have been distributed. Herein, an optical disc is exemplified as a recording medium. The software is executed by a drive of a computer by a user's operation so that the installer of the software is automatically started and installation is performed.
When the installation of the software is completed, a registration request page for the installed software may be displayed on the display device of the computer. The information to be registered includes, for example, information about the owner of the software. In this case, the user manually inputs his or her name to the computer.
However, the user finds it inconvenient to input the item every time he or she installs software to the computer. In recent years, installing many pieces of software to a computer is common. In this circumstance, the inconvenience for the user increases in accordance with the number of pieces of software to be installed, and it is difficult to manage recording media.